1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spin chuck. More particularly, the present invention relates to a spin chunk that blocks a space between a spin body and a stationary body of the spin chuck, and an etcher using the spin chunk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor fabrication processes form desired patterns on a semiconductor substrate, a glass panel, or a liquid panel using various processes.
In general, an etching process refers to a process that removes metal layers according to predetermined patterns on a wafer while spinning the wafer. Also, an etching process can be performed on a back of a wafer to remove remaining chemical or abnormal substances.
A spinning operation is performed by spinning a wafer to an order of a thousand RPMs while providing etchant. The spinning operation can be also used in other semiconductor fabrication processes including a cleaning process and a photoresist process.
The wafer can be spinned using a spin body. A wafer can be fixed to a spin body using vacuum absorption, or the edge of the wafer can be mechanically fixed to the side of the wafer.
However, since the wafer spins at a high speed, etching chemicals can be rapidly ejected from the wafer and against a wall of a process chamber. The chemicals can accumulate on the wafer, or can reach the wafer substance at a mechanical operating part that spins the wafer.
This can increase the error rate of the semiconductor fabrication, and as a result yield can be decreased. Therefore, a spin chunk that can prevent a spinning wafer from having abnormal substances and a semiconductor fabrication device using the spin chunk are provided.